


You Set the Silo on Fire and I Stole Your Kneecaps

by anAnonWrites



Category: Averno Township
Genre: Arson, Cryptids, Enemies to Lovers, Fire, Hospitals, Other, Swearing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anAnonWrites/pseuds/anAnonWrites
Summary: Prompt:Characters:FreshmenDCD - nonbinary lesbianDHS - DCD’s comedic relief bestieDDL - hates all of the shenanigansSecond YearsDUE - bi girlDHP - DUE’s og bestieDLH - has had a LONG time crush on DUEDCM - DLH’s bestie, would do ANYTHING for themPlotline- DCD & DUE get into shenanigans & DDL rats on them- they end up in detention, which is how they get close- DCM comes up with a plan- blackmails DUE to leave DCD and get together with DLH- DCD is in PAIN and doesn't understand what happened- DCD goes by the lake to wallow in sorrow but gets attacked by a mean lake cryptid, but a soft cute cryptid saves them- DCD gets rushed to the hospital- DUE has an oh shit moment and gets E M O T I O N S and rushes to the hospital to confess and apologize and allThis may or may not have been written with the characters in the Averno fan game I’m making to help me build characters and stuff. Their relationships aren’t canon in-game, but this is kinda like me writing fanfiction for my own fan-game. Their genders aren’t exactly perfectly lined up with the prompt, but anyways-
Relationships: DCD | DUE, Diana Isabella Grace (DHP) / Jordan Brooks (DUE), Kae Young (DCD) | Jordan Brooks (DUE), Kae Young (DCD)/Hannah Lopes (DHS), Lore "Lori" Turner (DLH)/Milo Yoo (DCM)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	You Set the Silo on Fire and I Stole Your Kneecaps

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Characters:  
> Freshmen  
> DCD - nonbinary lesbian  
> DHS - DCD’s comedic relief bestie  
> DDL - hates all of the shenanigans  
> Second Years  
> DUE - bi girl  
> DHP - DUE’s og bestie  
> DLH - has had a LONG time crush on DUE  
> DCM - DLH’s bestie, would do ANYTHING for them  
> Plotline  
> \- DCD & DUE get into shenanigans & DDL rats on them  
> \- they end up in detention, which is how they get close  
> \- DCM comes up with a plan  
> \- blackmails DUE to leave DCD and get together with DLH  
> \- DCD is in PAIN and doesn't understand what happened  
> \- DCD goes by the lake to wallow in sorrow but gets attacked by a mean lake cryptid, but a soft cute cryptid saves them  
> \- DCD gets rushed to the hospital  
> \- DUE has an oh shit moment and gets E M O T I O N S and rushes to the hospital to confess and apologize and all 
> 
> This may or may not have been written with the characters in the Averno fan game I’m making to help me build characters and stuff. Their relationships aren’t canon in-game, but this is kinda like me writing fanfiction for my own fan-game. Their genders aren’t exactly perfectly lined up with the prompt, but anyways-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kae Young and Jordan Brooks end up in detention together after some slight mishaps with kneecaps, bog water, and fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: swearing, arguing, fire, kneecap theft

Jordan leapt out of the silo, quietly swearing under their breath. His legs felt heavy, as his pants were completely soaked in bog water, but they quickly bolted it to the nearest secret tunnel. They were so close. “Ohshitohshitohshit-”

“Hey, get back here!” Kae Young hobbled towards him, face red and splotchy. “Give me back my kneecaps!”

They turned around and rolled their eyes dramatically. “Oh yeah, well maybe you shouldn’t have filled the DUE’s tunnels with bog water!”

“You started it! The DCD was only doing that in retaliation!”

“The tunnels smell like Lewis!”

“We  _ need _ our kneecaps! How did you even steal them, anyway? Besides, you don’t need your tunnels! Just walk around campus above ground like normal students!”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ bring our tunnels into this! And you’re saying that as if this entire school is ‘normal!’”

“Enough!”

The students turned to see Professor Andromeda Faye, one of the Department of Hidden Sequences professors, somehow managing to stand in the muddy ground with fourteen-inch heels. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Mx. Young and Mr. Brooks. Mx. Vale from the DDL told me about trouble over by the DCD barn. Do you two mind explaining why the silo is  _ on fire _ ?”

“Really, Shaun?” Jordan grumbled. The two students looked past the professor to see the thick plume of smoke rising from the DCD silo, the bottom ablaze. Students were running about, hurrying about with buckets and more explosives. Kae exhaled, sounding more like a hiss. “Oh, yeah. I may or may not have left a few lit matches in there.”

Jordan snicked. “You did what? In your own department’s silo?”

“Hey, we do plenty of stuff with fire and explosive in the Department of Creation and Destruction, thank you very much! Besides, I was in the middle of doing something… not related to explosives when  _ you  _ stole my kneecaps!”

Professor Faye rolled her eyes, tapping her pink acrylics against one another. “Ugh. Detention. Both of you. You can stay in my office and help me with some paperwork.” The students protested, but she held up a finger. “No buts. My office. Let’s go.”

This was how Jordan and Kae found themselves together in Professor Faye’s office. The lighting was brightly neon and slightly damaging to the students’ eyes. She handed them sunglasses and some papers to file away, and sat at her desk, typing away, her nails echoing loudly. Her papers didn’t make a single bit of sense to either of the students, covered in strange sequences and numbers, but about thirty minutes in, the professor stopped and stood. “I have something to attend to. Keep working at those papers, I’ll be back in about an hour.”

With this, she turned and strutted away, the door slamming shut. Not a second after she left, Jordan leapt out of their seat. They began to rapidly tap at the walls and floor of the room, and pulling at random books and light fixtures, earning confused stares from Kae. “What the heck are you doing?”

The DUE student rolled his eyes. “I’m getting out of here. DUE students don’t get detention.”

Kae snorted, setting down the papers and smiling, slightly amused, “Pfft. And why should I believe that?”

This book was successful, and the heavy bookcase opened to a tunnel. Jordan turned dramatically to Kae. “Because you can’t prove we exist.”

“Pfftt. I have eyes, Jordan.”

“But you can’t prove that I was ever here with just your words. This, my fiery friend, was all just a dream. Oooooo.” With this, they began to step into the tunnel, when they felt a hand on their shoulder. Kae was behind him, serious.

“Don’t leave me here.”

“Oh really?” Jordan asked innocently. “And why shouldn’t I just leave you here to figure out what the hell is going on over in the DHS?”

“Because when I get out, all hell will break loose on the DUE, courtesy of the DCD.”

Jordan paused for a moment, considering Kae’s statement. “Is that a threat, sweetie?”

Kae blushed furiously, “Well, I was actually just kinda hoping you wouldn’t ask that because I’d need to get more members of the department to help me and-”

“Oh come on, you.” He took Kae’s hand and led him through the tunnels, still knee-deep in bog water. “I gotta hand it to you,” Jordan said, as he pulled Kae up out of another tunnel and to the DCD barn, “You guys are pretty good pranksters.”

“Thanks, you too.”

They both paused awkwardly, before quickly muttering apologies and excuses.

“You know I gotta get back-”

“I should probably help put out that fire I set.”

“Oh, and Kae?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna grab a slice at Dolores’ tonight?”

Kae stared at them for a long time, before breaking out into a grin. “Sure!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have no idea what you just read, go check out @avernotown over on Instagram to learn more about the Averno universe and for a LinkTree with all their socials! Averno is a transmedia franchise with 13 musicals, plays, comics, novels, poems, and a podcast! It's like Marvel, but with gay witches, cryptids, and it is made by an amazing crew of young creators! Go check it out!
> 
> The characters in this story (excluding Professor Faye) are all the characters that appear in my work in progress fan-game, Calls from Home, a mystery/adventure with a dash of friendship/dating sim! I don't have a designated social for it, but my first dev log was published + pinned on my Averno Tumblr that may as well be my main, @/books-sketches-and-averno.


End file.
